ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Movement
Jumps This is the most essential form of movement for getting on top of or over objects and gaps. The longer the jump button is held, the higher a jump will be. The default jump height is 5 blocks. Sprint Jump The most useful type of jump is the sprint jump. Sprinting will make the controlled character move a lot faster than normal. This makes it possible to jump much further but also a little harder to control where the character lands. It is generally advised to sprint-jump unless in a special situation. Slow Jump Jumping without holding the sprint button is only helpful in a few scenarios. If a jump has to be very precise and is not too far away, this jump is the safer option. Low Hop It's possible to perform a jump that is as low as 1 tile by pressing the jump button very lightly and extremely quickly. Wall Jump Wall jumps can be used to get from one object to another that is next to it without landing on top of it or to simply climb up lone walls by pressing the jump button repeatedly while touching them. Sprinting matters while wall-jumping, as characters will bounce back further when sprinting and higher when not sprinting. Coyote Jump The Coyote Jump is a normal jump performed after walking off a ledge and is quite common in platformer games. It is possible because there is a small time-frame after walking off a platform during which you can still jump. This technique is mostly used to gain more horizontal range on a jump or to jump around corners. Black Hole Jump (or Gravity Assist) The gravitational pull of a black hole can be utilized to boost a player's jump considerably. This is a very dangerous practice however because most of the time the effect the black hole will have on the player cannot be predicted perfectly. Two-Tile Jump When multiple objects create a two units high opening between them, this jump is required. Many players consider this a very annoying jump. Because the player model is almost exactly two units high, getting through such an opening that is not on ground level can be tricky. But normally it is just a matter of patience to succeed this jump. It is advised not to sprint when trying to wall-jump through a two-tile opening. The quick-jump (see below) makes it a lot easier to get through openings like this. Quick-Jump A Quick-jump is the fastest way to climb a wall and is necessary when a lethal object such as a spike ball or barbed wire is on top of a wall that has to be vaulted over. To perform a Quick-jump the player has to wall-jump without sprinting and start sprinting right after leaving the wall. This technique can also be used to get through one tile wide gaps from the bottom while wall jumping. One-Over Jump One-over jumps allow you to get through a one block wide gap one tile away from the wall. The best way of doing this is using quick-jumps to get into position and then using a regular wall jump without sprinting to slither through. Wide Wall Jump If an object on top of a single wall extends two tiles beyond the wall's side that has to be climbed, this technique is required. The trick is to first jump away from the wall and then go back towards it at the right moment mid-jump so one can get up by jumping off the extended ledge. It is necessary to sprint throughout the entirety of this process. Spring Jump If you jump while running into a spring turned sideways, you will jump much higher. Almost as if you jumped off of a spring facing upright. This technique is not only useful for jumping higher but also for tricking other players. Spring-boosted Wall Jump By performing a wall jump as close to a spring as possible while having upwards momentum the player can gain a considerable boost to their jump height and distance. This only works if it is on the same level as the wall and is quite difficult to execute because it requires good precision and timing. Extruding Extruding is the art of being pushed through a small (1x1) opening by a moving object. It is advised for a player to crouch if they want to extrude because in some circumstances not doing this can lead to being crushed. Alternatively, the extrusion can also happen by standing on top of the object and riding it through a gap. Sliding Sliding is very similar to extruding. By running on a surface covered in ice and then ducking, one can slide through one tile high holes. Crawling or Crouchwalking While it is normally impossible to control your character while ducking, certain circumstances allow you to crawl through one tile high gaps. The game only allows you to crawl when there already is a block above your head. This can be accomplished by having an object move over your head, riding on an object, sliding or being pushed into a gap. Wall Sliding Holding up or down while sliding down a wall will change the speed with which the character is moving. This allows you to dodge obstacles that you may end up hitting otherwise. Ice can mess with these tactics but not by much. The slower wall slide also helps with getting into two tiles high openings: Simply holding up and the correct direction while sliding onto it from above will make your character get into the gap. Other There are many other things you can do, mostly by combining some of the techniques mentioned above. This video showcases a lot of the more advanced tricks in the game: Notes * Wall jumping 1000 times will unlock the "Neat and Nimble" achievement * There used to be a technique called the "Spring Wall Jump" that allowed players to get over springs placed next to a wall by utilizing quick jumps and momentum * There is a bug that allows you to jump higher than normal by pressing the jump button twice in quick succession. This is commonly referred to as a super jump